The Three Musketeers
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: A parody of the Three Musketeers written by Alexandre Dumas. Follow Link and his friends as they battle against the manipulative Cardinal Ganondorf! Rated for fights and possible deaths
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own anything

Main Cast of "The Three Musketeers"

D'Artagnan-Link (last name=d'Artagnan)

Athos-Marth

Aramis- Roy

Porthos- Ike

King Louis XIII- Kirby

Queen Anne of Austria- Jigglypuff

Cardinal Richelieu- Ganondorf

Monsieur de Treville- Mario

Milady-Samus

Follow the story of d'Artagnan as he and his friends, the legendary three inseparables, battle against the wits of the dark minded Cardinal Ganondorf.

COMING SOON!


	2. Trailer, part of Chapter one

Disclamer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1: The Beginning

*This is a trailer, I'll add the other half of the chapter around 1-2 weeks.

Notes: Because I'm trying to abridge the story a bit, it won't be as religious as the actual story. Also, I am merging together the novel with some aspects of the anime in order to prevent further confusion. There has been a character change in order for the novel to actually make sense :P See if you could see it.

Link, a warrior in green clothes, is one of the best swordsmen in his village, Ordon. He had golden blond hair, sharp blue eyes, and an inquisitive face. He wore an odd green colored hat. Riding on his faithful horse, Epona, he thought back when he left home a few hours ago.

_His father, Rusl, yesterday, had decided to send Link to Smashville to achieve his true destiny. "Why Father? Why do I need to leave here? This is home!" Link decided to ask after he packed up._

"_Link D'Artagnan, listen to me. There is nothing for you to gain by staying here. You are destined to go farther into the world and become the best you will be." Rusl said. Rusl then decided to give his son some information. "Link, when you get to Smashville, find my friend, Monsieur Mario. He is the head of the Musketeers- the captain. They are an elite group of warriors!"_

"_Next, Link, I feel as if I must tell you, you must battle your duels with pride and honor, as if you didn't know that already. Although dueling is illegal, feel free to start a battle even at the slightest insult; because it is illegal, it takes double the courage to start one." Rusl smiled. "I leave to thee a hundred Rupees and your horse Epona. Treat Epona with respect, Link. If you feel as if you cannot find any friends, know that Epona will always be with you. Do you understand, my son?" Link nodded and hugged his father deeply. _

_With his mother, Link was much more emotional. It's not because he's a "mama's boy," but because men were not supposed to show so much emotion to each other. His mother had brown hair and brown eyes. Uli (his mother) gave him the recipes for her famous special Red and Blue potions (Guaranteed to cure you of anything in less than two days!). Link accepted the recipe. By the end of their conversation, both Link and Uli had shed many tears. After wiping away their tears, Uli sent Link off. _

"_Heya Link!" a voice hollered out to Link as he left the house. "Where are you going?" It was Malon, and with her was Ilia. They were fraternal twins- Although around the same height and having the same blue colored, Ilia had brown hair, while Malon had blazing red colored hair. They were Link's best friends growing up. "Your daddy told us that you were leaving!" Malon said. She and Ilia both hugged him. "Please be careful." _

After thinking of these memories, Link found himself next to the Hyrule Inn, a few hours horseback away from Smashville. He set Epona in front of the inn and decided to turn in the night after eating dinner. However, he heard a group of people laughing, and by the words they uttered, they were laughing at Epona, and her white hair and reddish skin which resembled something like blood. What struck him as the most offensive was the one stranger with a black hat similar to his green hat and was in a black tunic and cloak, who laughed the loudest. D'Artagnan's sharp eyes noticed that the stranger looked almost like him, except that he was colored black, contrary to normal humans. He also had a blade, but it was fastened around his hip. So Link walked up to the man and asked him "You there! Behind the shutter! Tell me what's so funny, so we could laugh together!"

The stranger turned around and said "But I'm not talking to you."

"But I'm talking to you!!"

"Fine then. This horse, you see, is an interesting albino. I would have liked to see it in its youth, especially her color."

"You laugh at a horse because you are afraid to laugh at its owner!" Link yelled out in fury.

"As you can see, I don't laugh often."

"And I don't want anyone to laugh at me!"

"Perfectly acceptable." At this, the stranger walked up and left his friends who were sitting under the shutter. But Link was not a person to take an insult lightly. "Turn around, or else you're going to get slashed!" Link said, charging at the stranger.

"You must be joking!" The stranger remarked. His eyes widened as he stepped back and realized this was no laughing matter. He too drew his sword. But it was in vain, as the stranger's friends began to attack Link, an ambush. Three against one is obviously unfair and Link stood no chance. He blacked out.

How do you like the trailer?


End file.
